


Frank’s Adventures with Demon Summoning and Star Wars Night Lights.

by verymetalbasterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, demon shit, frank is just a postman, gerard is basically a witch or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymetalbasterd/pseuds/verymetalbasterd
Summary: It was never really a dull day for me, being a delivery man.





	Frank’s Adventures with Demon Summoning and Star Wars Night Lights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey a crackfic but y'all know im still gonna write it
> 
> Based on this prompt -  
> delivery man: delivery for…Sacred Mistress of Dark Spirits and All that is Unholy?  
> me: (standing under my ebony Victorian doorway, stroking a large raven in my arms) oh cool my Pillow Pet, where do I sign???
> 
> also here's some art I did of the first chapter https://gayerandshinier.tumblr.com/image/159206719653

I rarely had a boring day. As bad as it seems, being a delivery man was actually a pretty fun job. Of course, I’d much rather be in some shitty band playing my goddamn heart out, but I could deal with this. Yeah, it’s not too bad.

Day to day, door to door. You meet a lot of different people, y’know? I love having an insight on people’s lives, it keeps me entertained.

Some of my favourite moments in life included strangers I’d met while delivering parcels. Such as that one time Mrs Crocker’s pet toad got out of its tank and onto the porch. I spent a good twenty minutes chasing that damn frog.

But I knew today would be a little more interesting.

I knew it’d be an exciting day when the package was being sent to someone with some weird fuckin’ name. Probably not their given name, I might add.

As I approach the place my GPS had sent me to, I notice that I’m heading straight for this huge fucking house, all black with a deep purple trim. I had definitely made a house exactly like that on The Sims at some point.

I park outside the gothic fortress which honestly looks like it could suck my soul out from just looking at it. I make sure I have the right parcel and address before I walk up the gloomy pathway to the large victorian style doorway.

I knock, and wait.

Not even two seconds later I hear an “Oh fuck,” and “Mikey put the candles out. No, put that away. Tell him- _them_ to be quiet.”

The voice got gradually louder as it got closer to the door.

The door opens, creaking as it does so.

I definitely wasn’t expecting what I saw before me. A pale individual, probably male, but almost too pretty? with shoulder length black hair that curled slightly at the ends, a small, pixie nose, and bright, hazel eyes. But I had seen plenty of attractive people before, sure. But that’s not what was unexpected.

The person who just opened the door is wearing a full length, black hooded cape and a necklace of animal bones? And has thick black makeup underneath his eyes.

He smiles at me expectantly. _Oh shit_

“Fuck, uh. Parcel for.. uh, Sacred Lord of Dark Spirits and All that is Unholy?” I almost stumble on the name. Now that I think about it, it fits him quite well.

The guy smiles wider, showing some small, blunt teeth. “Wicked, my Star Wars night light! Where do I sign?” Alright then. He reaches out for the pen and I point to where his signature is needed. ‘GWay’ his signature read. Right.

He takes the parcel from my hands and thanks me. Just as I begin to turn away and the door starts closing, I hear the loudest fucking noise come from this guy’s house.

He starts yelling at this Mikey person again before he looks back through the open door, right at me. I can’t really tell what his expression is, but it seems as if it’s a mix between shock and uncertainty.

He reaches out and grabs my shoulder. “What did you see?” He asks me.

I stumble over my words. “Wh-what? What do you m-”

“ _What. did. you. see?_ ” He repeats, his tone harder, and more hostile. Something in his eyes flashes, like the spark of a lighter as someone, no, some _thing_ moves behind him. It’s odd, and no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to focus on it at all. It’s like my eyes don’t want to see it.

The pale man grips my shoulder harder, causing me to wince in slight pain. I look back to him, his expression is dark and his jaw is clenched.

I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but all I know is that I need to get out of here. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, but the chapters will get longer,,,,, probably.
> 
> Please leave any feedback you have!


End file.
